Conventional echosounders with forward looking capability generally employ a mechanically driven scanning transducer. The scanning transducer is rotated by a stepping motor in response to signals from a controller. (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,906). The requirement for rotating the transducer in the forward direction introduces cost and complexity to the system.
A need exists therefore for a low cost alternative forward looking echosounder system.